


Confusion

by kissmewinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dom Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Panty Kink, Protective Alec Lightwood, Semi verbal Magnus Bane, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: When good plans turn sour, and you don’t know which way is up, always turn to daddy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Confusion

Alec is a very busy man. Not to say that his husband isn’t, but Magnus? Magnus is also a very… patient man. Something he can’t say for himself at the moment. He can’t say he’s feeling all that patient, because Magnus has something special planned for tonight. Something special for his, incredibly hot, insanely caring, and… oh so (perfectly) dominant husband. Which he desperately needs right now. His husband who should’ve been home ten minutes ago.

See, Magnus found the prettiest pair of panties during his shopping trip that afternoon and he just couldn’t wait to show them to his beloved. The amount of excitement pulsing through his body has him tapping his fingers against the arm of the sofa, pointedly. He’s been on edge for three hours and his hands feel like they’re about to break with all the magic he’s using to suppress the trembling.

Magnus is moments away from opening up a portal straight into Alec’s office in nothing else but his new honey yellow panties (that sparkle in just the right lighting) and a T-shirt. One of Alec’s T-shirt’s to be exact. One of his black oversized workout shirts. The one that has three small holes at the bottom. Which would usually mean either binning it or altering it with his magic. But Magnus doesn’t have the heart. He wants Alec’s shirt to smell like 100% Alec, with none of his magic-scent encroaching upon it’s threads. Not even his fabric softening spell he found (okay, stole) back when he was close to 200 years old could make it feel any more softer and right-feeling. Alec had said he’d had this shirt since he was in grade school. The thought of a much younger Alec helped slow down Magnus’ heart beat some. But only his Alec had the power to calm him down completely. So, where was he?

It’s during that thought that he hears the front door swing open. He’s about to unwind his legs from the pretzel they’ve wound up in, in hopes of being in Alec’s arms as fast as possible, when Alec spots him and gives him The Look. Alec has many Looks, but this one in particular causes Magnus to halt what he’s doing immediately. Because That Look, on his pretty boy’s face demands one thing, and one thing only: “don’t you dare move.”

But it also says, “lemme just look at you,” and “you, Magnus Bane-Lightwood are the most tantalizing being in the universe,” and “I’d rather go up against three hundred demons without any bows or quivers in sight than ever not be able to look upon that face.”

Alec must’ve put his briefcase down at some point because, Magnus notices that he’s not holding it anymore, and that’s when his brain catches up to the fact that Alec isn’t even by the door anymore, but standing directly in front of him. “You look… so fucking delicious, baby. Did you pick those out just for Daddy? Because you did such a good job. They’re very, very pretty.” And when Magnus nods his head, Alec recognizes that Magnus has reverted to his quiet place. Alec kneels down in front of him, and places his hands around the cutest cheeks he’s ever seen. “Hmmm? Did you pick them out just for daddy?” And when Magnus nods again, this time more confidently, a fond smile takes over Alec’s face.

“That’s what I thought. You’re so good to daddy. I love you.” Magnus bites his lip at that. Magnus sometimes hates his “quiet place,” but mostly because when Alec tells him he loves him, he wants nothing more than to say it back. Because he does, he loves his daddy so very much. But sometimes using words become too much for Magnus, and like always, Alec knows exactly what Magnus needs.

“Daddy knows that you love him, okay, sweetheart? You don’t need to use your words for me to know that, to feel that, remember?” And Magnus nods again. Alec is running the fingers of his right hand through Magnus’ hair which causes Magnus’ eyes to close and when he starts to hum, Alec soon retracts himself and stands up. All of his attention directly on his boy; his beautiful boy who decided to surprise him after a long day at work.

When his little love’s glazed eyes open, and meet his, he can’t help how his smile quirks in the amused way it does when his baby looks especially young and precious. “I want you to go to our bedroom and lay down, face up. That’s it. Nothing else. Baby. Hey.” It takes a few seconds but he knows that he has Magnus’ attention now. There’s definitely something going on with Magnus, something Not Good, and he intends to find out what once they get to the bedroom. “Go to our bedroom. And lay down, hm? Can you do that for your daddy?”

Magnus is gathering his wits and his appendages from the corner of their new floral couch just like Alec told him to, when Alec notices the bruises running down Magnus’ left arm. “Hey. Baby. I… no, you just sit right there for daddy. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Daddy just changed his mind, okay? Now, you need to tell me what happened to your arm.”

He’s next to Magnus, sitting on the couch, hands slowly reaching for said arm when Magnus’ eyes bulge out, looking less ok by the second. As if he just remembered the finger shaped bruises residing there. “It’s going to be okay. You don’t need to use words when you’re in your quiet place. Daddy understands. Did this happen at the mall?” Head shake. “Okay. Did this happen after you went to the mall?” A hesitant nod. “Okay. You’re doing so good, baby. Did a client put their hands on you, Magnus?” A hesitant nod. “Okay, alright. Okay.. did they have an appointment? Hm?” Another nod. “Okay. Could you grab your planner from the other room for me? Could you use your magic to do that for daddy?” And the planner is in his lap before he’s able to finish the request.

This is not how he planned for his night to turn out. His mind is full of thoughts that consist of fists and the blood of whoever dared to leave these marks on his boy. When he’s supposed to be using this time to ravish and love on his husband. His perfect husband, who doesn’t deserve a lick of pain that doesn’t revolve around their bedroom and thoroughly thought out plans that take shape within loving hands.

Alec unthinkingly brushes his thumb against Magnus’ knuckles. Having taken them between his hands after they silently wound-themselves around the hem Alec’s pale button down. With his right hand he flips through the planner on his lap and eyes today’s page with contempt. It’s a long list of names. Magnus must be exhausted on top of everything else. “Okay, baby. Thank you. Can you point to the name of who did that to your arm?” Magnus looks just as sad as Alec feels. He knows Magnus is about to tear up and maybe start sobbing at any time now but he needs a name. At least I’ll have a name, he tells himself. “Please, baby. For daddy? And then daddy’s gonna hold you. For hours. If that’s what you want. How does that sound?” One of Magnus’ hands untangle from his shirt and Alec doesn’t know if he’s ever payed more attention to an action in his entire life.

Magnus’ fingers, both devoid of nail polish and rings (but one), shakily hover over the book. After a full ten seconds, his fingertip lands under the only name he had mentally ruled out. “Jace! :)” It reads, in gold glitter ink, with no last name needed. And his eyes automatically jerk to right side of the page to figure out what the appointment was made for. He didn’t even know Jace had been visiting Alicante today. But all it’s says is “we’ll see” where it would normally say “unknown” or “tbd.” Alec takes a deep breath in and holds it for three seconds and lets it out for a total of four while he takes Magnus retreating hand into his and places his knuckles near his mouth, where he places three firm kisses.

Alec turns toward Magnus, his left leg curling into the couch due to the angle, which has the desired effect. Magnus eyes reach his slowly and there are a few tears streaming down his cheeks. Face bare and vulnerable. His favorite. “I love you. And I know how much you love me. Hm, remember? I know you. It’s gonna be okay.” Which causes Magnus to collapse into Alec’s arms, just as planned. “I’m going to carry you to our bedroom and we’re going to cuddle for as long as you want to. No limits, okay, sweetheart? If you want daddy to hold you for 5 hours, or 20 hours, or 3 days, that’s what daddy’s gonna go. But. And only one “but.” I need to call Lucian. Was anyone with Jace, sweetheart? Hm?” Magnus shakes his head within the home he’s made between Alec’s left shoulder and neck. “Okay. Let’s go to our big comfy bed, hm? Imma take care of you.” Alec winds his strong arms underneath Magnus’ to get him situated against him and then hoists himself up on his knee before transferring Magnus weight to his hips and upper arms. Magnus’ arms and legs automatically wrap around him further before Alec starts moving toward their bedroom. He has a phone call to make. And a baby to take care of. He’ll get answers and gain vengeance soon enough. But that can wait. But this, this precious bundle in his arms comes first. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading everything from my tumblr. Reminder: comments and kudos are love! Thanks for reading. Also, if there’s any tags you recommend I use, lemme know.


End file.
